The present invention relates to a dryer for a textile web, with a drying chamber in which at least one air-permeable drum is arranged to rotate, around which the textile web can partially wrap itself, wherein heated up drying air can flow through the textile web, and wherein a ventilator is provided for forming via a suction side that is located axially to the drum a suction draft with the drying air from the drum inside and the drying air being recirculated back into the drying chamber, and wherein heated gas can by supplied from a hot gas source to the recirculating drying air.
German patent document DE 10 2012 109 878 B4 discloses a dryer for a textile web, with a drying chamber in which a plurality of air-permeable drums are arranged rotating. A ventilator pulls via the suction side the moist drying air from the inside of the drum, wherein each drum is assigned a separate ventilator. The suction draft formed by the ventilator of the drying air moves through the ventilator and then into a heating and ventilation chamber. An intermediate chamber is positioned between an end face of the drum and the heating and ventilation chamber to form a closed space which, however, is connected to the suction draft. The moist drying air consequently flows from the inside of the drum into the intermediate chamber, and the ventilator then suctions in the drying air via its suction side and releases it into the heating and ventilation chamber. In the intermediate chamber, fresh air is supplied to the drying air and a portion of the moist drying air is discharged as exhaust air from the intermediate chamber.
Heating elements arranged in the heating and ventilation chamber serve to introduce the heat necessary for heating up the drying air. The heating elements are arranged in the heating and ventilation chamber in such a way that the stream of drying air flowing radially or tangentially out of the ventilator flows around them.
One disadvantage is that depending on the configuration and arrangement of the heating elements in the heating and ventilation chamber, some components of the drying air have differing temperatures when the drying air flows from the heating and ventilation chamber via an antechamber into the drying chamber. It is thus not totally ensured that following a flowing of air through the perforated cover, which separates the antechamber and the drying chamber, the temperature of the drying air is uniform over the complete width for admitting the textile web.